callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Supercharge (WWII)
, Southern Tunisia |date = March 1943 |terrain = Desert |modes = War Mode |combat = Combined Arms Warfare }} Operation Supercharge is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: WWII for the War Mode. It is part of the third DLC map pack United Front. Overview In March of 1943, the British Eight Army drops to the Mareth Line to secure the position. However, they are stopped by the 15th Panzer Division of the Wehrmacht. When players on the Allies team first spawn, they will be parachuting into the map. This presents an opportunity for the Axis to score easy kills, but quick reacting Allies may snipe unattentive Axis players. Objective 1 The Allies must secure three air drops that contain explosives to destroy the bridge that spawn in random locations on the map. The Axis must stop the Allies from securing the air drops. When an air drop lands, its capture radius is similar to that of a Domination flag. It takes allies 10 uninterrupted seconds to capture an air drop, regardless of the amount of players standing near it. Should the Allies take too long to capture an air drop, another one will be dropped, with the previous one being destroyed. Several MG42s can be built to prevent the allies from capturing the air drops, with multiple buildings that the Axis can use to watch over the courtyard. '''Condition for Overtime: '''An Allied soldier is capturing or contesting the air drop. Objective 2 After the Allies manage to secure the air drops they must destroy four legs holding a bridge. The Axis must defend the bridge from the Allies. The Allies must plant four bombs on four bomb sites labelled A, B, C and D. Each bomb takes 4 seconds to plant or defuse, with a 20 second fuse. Detonating a bomb grants extra time for the Allies. The Axis team can build walls similar to the ones seen in Operation Neptune phase two, with a viewport, as well as several towers to provide watch over the advancing Allies. '''Condition for Overtime: '''A bomb is planted or being planted by the Allies. Objective 3 After the Allies destroy the bridge they must capture 4 areas by raising flags. The Axis must defend the 4 objectives. Each objective consists of the Allies trying to raise a flag by going up to it and holding the 'use' button, which is similar to building any other object in war. The flags take about 20 seconds to raise, in which the Allies will advance to the next objective. The flags cannot be contested or lowered by the Axis, which makes it easier for the allies to throw Smoke Grenades onto the flags and forces the Axis to get close to prevent the raising of flags. Each objective becomes harder for the Allies to reach, while being easier for the Axis to defend. The first 3 objectives are in the open, and the last objective is at the second floor of a bunker. The Axis can build some walls, and allies can build ladders to scale some bunker walls. '''Condition for Overtime: '''An allied soldier is raising a flag. Endings If the Allies manage to secure all objectives, then the Allies will take out the remaining Germans. If the Axis manage to defend any of the objectives, then the Axis soldiers will walk around dead bodies. Gallery Operation Supercharge Promo WWII.jpg Category:Call of Duty: WWII Multiplayer Maps